


A Sundae Kind of Love

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Established Relationship, Flirting, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Ice Cream, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POC Harry Potter, Pouting Draco, Public Display of Affection, Wedding Attire, What Draco wants Draco gets, attempt at fluff and humor, made up facts about the Malfoy family, stolen dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: “I was criticizing your attire, Potter. No one, at least no one of worth, would willingly associate with a person dressed like a slovenly guttersnipe.” Draco responds still slightly flustered but no longer willing to let Harry have the upper hand in the exchange.Harry opened his mouth to counter but Draco cuts him off, “Now, outside of clothing, I assure you I very, very much delight in you looking like an indecent filthy little mess.” Draco puts his hand atop Harry’s and guides it a bit more towards the inner curve of his thigh.Draco pouts over dessert and Harry flirts.





	A Sundae Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

_ HUMPF _

“You are the one who decided you didn't want to get anything,” Harry says, finally giving in and acknowledging the one-man pity party Draco has been throwing for himself.

“Didn't _want_ to get anything? More like _ cant _!” Draco pouts, sharply exhaling through his nose he crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head away from his obtuse fiancé. 

Harry, being quite used to his other half’s penchant for theatrics, simply shrugs while shoveling a sizeable bite of his dessert into his mouth. “Suit yourself.”

Grey eyes drift over to glower at the sight of the offending dessert. It was a sundae. Normally that wouldn't be enough to entice Draco but this didn't happen to be any old sundae. It was the famous Autumnal Apple Delight. Hand churned apple ice cream served in a warm bowl made out of a rich buttery, flaky pie crust with generous amounts of caramel drizzled over. If that wasn't decadent enough it was topped off by a decorative swirl of baked apple slices, fluffy whipped cream and a cinnamon stick for flourish. 

Over the years it had become a very famous dessert at Florean Fortescue's to celebrate the beginning of Autumn. It was only available for a short amount of time and it also just happened to be Draco’s absolute favorite. Every year he waited, practically counting down the days until he could experience the heavenly treat once more (Harry even swears he saw it written in Draco’s daily organizer though the latter vehemently denies it). This year though, there was a problem keeping him from enjoying the sweet delicacy. 

“Yes, well, some of us don't have the luxury of allowing indulgences. Some of us have to keep our appearance in mind. Not everyone can go about their business in such … disheveled attire,” Draco snaps scrunching up his nose in distaste.

“Yes, well, some of us could have gotten regular robes from a regular shop. Some of us didn't have to let their mum’s bully them into expensive new ones from the most exclusive robe shop in Paris from bloody nutters. Then some of us could be enjoying their day out with their fiancé instead of being insufferable.” Harry countered taking another large bite of his ice cream for emphasis. 

_ Yes, well, maybe just maybe- he has a point. Not that I'm going to admit to that now. _

Draco crosses his arms tighter around himself and slumps down a little further into his seat not caring at the moment how childish he might appear. 

They were exactly one fortnight away from the big day and at this point, it was too late to do anything about it. His mother had been very insistent that they get his robes from a Parisian shop currently run by the well-known robemaker Aurélien Rousseau. The Rousseaus had been creating wedding robes for the Malfoy family for nearly 800 years. When Aurélien had heard that Draco would be getting married and no less to the boy who lived, he had paid a personal visit to Narcissa ensuring the tradition continued. Beyond charmed by the man, she simply couldn't refuse and had pestered Draco until he gave in. He had offered to break from tradition and to make Harry’s robes as well but after meeting the renowned robemaker Harry declined due to him being “a pompous half-wit”. 

In the end, dealing with the capricious man had been well worth it in Draco’s opinion. He now was lucky enough to be in possession of the most breathtaking set of robes he had ever had the privilege to call his own. Rich black velvet and dark forest green silks accented by delicate silver details throughout draped perfectly over his figure. The focal point of the ensemble was an extravagant, glittering brooch holding a silk sash together at his slender waist. Stunning as he looked that was where his problem had arisen from. One did not have an Aurélien Rousseau made to fit them, one must fit into the design Aurélien gifted upon them. Every robe purchased from the illustrious shop has an enchantment placed upon it so you cannot change a thing about the creator's vision. Which meant no expanding the fabric to accommodate pre-wedding treats. Even if they happen to be very, very good treats that you wait for all year.

If Draco kept indulging every time he wanted sweets, the very tight, currently very flattering waist, would only highlight his lack of self-control. 

When he wasn't at work Harry preferred wearing muggle clothing. Draco wasn't even sure Harry had a proper set of dress robes, to be honest, so he had no clue what Draco was going through. For the wedding, Harry had ultimately decided to go with a cream-colored sherwani with an exquisite gold pattern sewn throughout and a deep burgundy dress robe to be worn open over top. For the reception, however, he would be changing into a tuxedo. It was his way of trying to honor every part of his heritage.

_ Lovely, sentimental, thoughtful git. Still, that means he has no idea how much I'm suffering with my stuffy robes. Or even appreciates the lengths I go to- _

A hand coming to rest atop his knee stirs Draco out from his inner monologue. He looks up to meet bright green eyes and a perceptive gaze. Harry gives his knee a slight squeeze and leans in closer to Draco.

“I know these are your favorite so how about we come here right after the wedding so you can have one before we leave for Italy?”

“Or maybe I’ll have two?” 

“Have three for all I care!”

“Ok,” Draco’s lip curls upwards into a small smile, “I will then. I’ll eat so many I’ll never fit into robes made by high-strung French blighters ever again!”

“Good! That's the spirit!,” Harry exclaims while giving a hearty slap to Draco’s thigh just above the knee. “You happy now, Your Majesty?”

“Very.”

“Crisis averted then! Whew!” Harry’s eyes light up with delight as he swipes his other hand over his forehead in an over-dramatic gesture.

“Ha Ha,” Draco responds with a deadpan voice and a roll of his eyes.

_ And everyone says I'm the dramatic one... _

“Now that you're feeling a bit better let me ask you a serious question-,” he lowers his voice to just above a whisper, “You're not embarrassed to be seen with me, are you? Looking as disheveled as I do?” 

Draco’s eyes widen and he lifts his gaze to meet Harry’s once more. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were turned down into a small frown. His eyes were dull and humorless gone was the glittering merriment that had lit them up just moments before. Draco felt like a mountain troll had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped it into oblivion. He hated seeing Harry anything but the happiest he deserved to be. Especially when it was his own smart mouth that had caused the grief (which he had been working on but old, snarky habits die hard).

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean- you know I always speak without-,” Draco frantically sputters trying to undo some of the damage, “I think you loo--”

“Because-,” Harry leans in even closer invading all that was left of Draco’s personal space his voice dipping lower into a seductively husky whisper, “you didn't seem to mind me looking so _ disheveled _last night.” 

A pretty rose-colored blush flooded Draco’s cheeks, not so much at Harry’s words but because of the hand traveling dangerously higher up Draco’s thigh. Harry quirks an eyebrow and his lips pull up into a smirk waiting for Draco to make the next move. 

“I was criticizing your attire, Potter. No one, at least no one of worth, would willingly associate with a person dressed like a slovenly guttersnipe.” Draco responds still slightly flustered but no longer willing to let Harry have the upper hand in the exchange. 

Harry opened his mouth to counter but Draco cuts him off, “Now, outside of clothing, I assure you I very, _ very _ much delight in you looking like an indecent filthy little mess.” Draco puts his hand atop Harry’s and guides it a bit more towards the inner curve of his thigh. 

It was Harry’s turn to blush now. “Is that so? Prefer me naked do you?”

“Yes, it’s quite a step up from your usual _accoutrements_,” Draco practically purrs out, tilting his face down towards his partners. 

"Really? Well I quite like you _au natural as_ well," Harry says as he moves forward his lips but a hair's breadth from Draco's. “In fact, as good as I know you’ll look in your fancy French robes on our wedding day you’re going to look even better once you're out of them.”

Draco smirks and turns his shoulders slightly so it’s not as awkward for him to reach with his unoccupied hand for, what Harry assumes, is going to be his cheek. He closes his eyes to await his well-earned prize of finally getting Draco to forget about those damn robes and let loose a bit. Draco so rarely allowed the ‘vulgarity of expressing the physical aspect of love in public’, as he so charmingly put it, so who was Harry to refuse? 

He waits, eyes closed lips puckered ever so slightly, ready to receive Draco’s kiss. He waits to feel that delicate, pale hand to gently caress his cheek. He waits... and waits until he finally feels Draco turn his face completely away and that lovely hand reach right past him. Curious (and slightly disappointed) Harry cracks his eyes open just in time to see Draco cradling his sundae in one hand and shoveling the biggest scoop of ice cream he can manage into his mouth with the other. 

“And you’re always on me about my manners,” Harry scolds gently his face lighting up with a fond smile.

“Propriety be damned! Robes be damned,” Draco exclaims breaking off a piece of the pie crust. “I wait all year for this. I don't want to wait any longer,” He crunches down onto the piece of crust and reaches again for the spoon. “And consider me taking the rest of yours as payback for that little seduction trick you just tried. There are children here for Merlin’s sake! Have you no couth?!”

“Says the man with flakes of pie crust stuck to his lips.”

Draco grabs a napkin off the table and dabs at the corners of his mouth in an overly exaggerated dainty manner, “What a pair we make.”

“I think a perfect pair.” Harry grabs for one of Draco’s hands kissing the backside of it. “Say, there was less than half of that left,” he gestures with their still clasped hands towards what's left of the half-melted sundae, ”want me to grab another?”

“Seriously? It's bad enough I lost my self-restraint and succumbed to the allure of that sugary temptress once. I won't fit my robes. Do you want me to not fit into my robes?”

“Maybe…,” Harry says with a sly grin. A suggestive twinkle lights up his green eyes.

“Alright, have it your way then. My poor mother will have to deal with the humiliation of having to see her one and only darling son walk down the aisle with all his bits hanging out-”

"Okay, okay. No naked wedding. As much as it amuses me I would never put Narcissa through that.”

“Nevermind my humiliation then.”

“I was.”

“Sometimes I think you love Mother more than you do me.”

“I do."

"Then perhaps you should marry her. I'm sure you two would be very happy," Draco pouts once again, removing his hand from Harry’s, crossing his arms and shifting down in his seat. Though this time his pouting was more for show than any real discontent. 

With a soft chuckle, Harry throws his arm over narrow shoulders and pulls Draco flush against him pressing a quick kiss to his temple for good measure.

"I love you more than anything. I love her very much, but in a very different way."

"Thank you for the clarification. I’ll be able to sleep better knowing I don't have any familial competition for your heart. And I suppose I love you too,” Draco says softly as he settles himself into Harry's side, letting his head fall onto a broad shoulder. 

A companionable silence falls over the pair before Harry breaks it to point out, " You know you never really answered the question of if you want another sundae. I know, I know! You won't fit in your robes but that still isn't an answer…" 

"I waited all year for this. Of course, I could eat another. But I really shouldn't…," Draco's voice trails off with soft longing.

“You know… there is a fortnight until you have to fit into them. If you were to give in and have another, I can think of a couple of ways we can work off the extra calories,” Harry voice drops into a hushed whisper once more.

“A full fortnight of ‘workouts’ just from one more sundae?”

“Yes, to ensure you achieve your goals we need to keep you on a very strict regimen. Once, at least, nightly should keep you on track.”

“_ Hmmmmmm. _Well, when you put it like that how can I refuse?”

Harry reaches down at his side to blindly rummage through his satchel for more sickles. He scoops up enough to fill his palm, guessing that'll be enough for another, and plants a quick chaste kiss on Draco’s lips before standing, “Alright?”

“Alright,” Draco says with a wide smile, “Bring me another!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on me enjoying a milkshake and my cat going crazy and begging nonstop until it was gone! Then he wanted nothing to do with me... -_-  
It also started out as 300 words and was much sillier... and now here we are LOL 
> 
> Like all my Drarry, will forever be, this is dedicated to my best friend and connoisseur of Drarry ForlornFaerie! She is my Drarry senpai so I hope I'm making her proud!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
